


Treading dark waters

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Dark Castle, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Image broad, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Princess Belle, Self-Sacrifice, Tumblr Prompts, Virgin Sacrifice, image prompts, rumbelle prompts, the dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a mothly rumbellingMay prompts: image broad;He watched for her approach from his tower above.just as he did before.she wore a dark red cloak just as she did before.And just as before he knows why the beloved princess of Avonlea comes to the dark one's door seeking his help.seeking to make a deal with him.





	Treading dark waters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image broad  
> By a monthly rumbelling
> 
>  
> 
> https://a-monthly-rumbelling.tumblr.com/post/184571735930/prompts-for-may

He watched for her approach from his tower above.just as he did before.her modest but well built roll boat docking in his port.dark waters rippled breaking the stillness of the night.she wore a dark red cloak with green flowers.a simple thing concealing her fine royal clothes just as she did before.

And just as before he knows why the beloved princess of Avonlea comes to the dark one's door seeking his help.seeking to make a deal with him.

The lovely princess Belle entered the dark castle unafraid and unashamed. And with an regal air as if she were walking into the home of a trusted ally.the princess was very brave and true indeed.and so very naïve,just as she was before.

leisurely walking down his grand staircase he met her at the landing with a sly smirk concealing his glee. his cock already half hard with anticipation.she came back as he knew she would.

The regal princess of Avonlea stood before him in his dark foyer with her head held high and those eyes.those eyes unabashed meeting his eye.in all his years he'd never before seen blue like hers before.they bewitched him the moment he first looked into her blue depths.he knew then that he must have her! and have her he did.

The dark one unabashed looked at the beauty before him with lust,his reptilian eyes lingering over what that red cloak with green flowers hide from his knowing gaze.  
the cloak was concealing more then her fine royal clothing this time.this time it was concealing a secret.the true reason for her visit.one he had been expecting.

"Rumplestiltskin." she said his name a little breathless and with the hint of something else..disdain perhaps?

Well he did defile her after all, he recalled with a sinister grin.

 

"Well hello dearie." He greeted her.

Last time she came practically begging for his help to save her land from the ogres.she beseeched him with pleading blue eyes.  
desperate to make a deal with the feared dark one. Oh but wasn't she fearless when she so foolishly offered him anything in exchange for his aide. eyeing the noble princess of Avonlea with lecherousness he named his price.

And his price was her,her virginity in exchange for saving her land from the savage ogres.the brave and noble royal would spend the night in the dark castle.in the dark one's bed. and she had Oh so nobley agreed.anything she claimed to save her people.the dark one smiled geelfuly at the innocent girl standing before him.quite willingly offering herself to him.to slake his wicked needs.

Oh but it would not be the gentle loving tender deflowering she'd no doubt imaged her wedding night to be. No, the dark one took her in a truly beastly matter.he bent her over his dinning room table.tearing her fine royal clothing from her and leaving her completely bare to him and at his mercy.the dark one would show her no mercy that night.he took her with reckless abandon until her legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor.sore and bruised from his ardent desire.his table still bore the marks from her fingernails.

Oh But he wasn't finished with her yet! not nearly, 

He had desired her.had vowed that one day he would have her.And had her he had,he laid her bare down on his bearskin rug by the hearth and fucked her! upon the hour every hour that night.until he was satisfied that she was filled with his dark seed.

Now she had retuned to him bearing the fruits of his ardent endeavors.

The dark one stood unmoving on his staircase looking at the ruined princess as she held her head high. bravely meeting his conniving eye. he licked his lips recalling the pleasing noises she had made that night.and the sweet nectar that poured from between her legs. Oh how he had wanted to drink that sweetness, to taste her that night but he was too intent on his task. perhaps..this time.this time he'll be less eager.

"Your looking Well, positively radiant! What's the matter dear cat got your tongue? he prater on as she remained silent.looking at him in her odd way.he smiled wide baring his blacken teeth to her.

"I've come too,I came to..to tell you that." she stumbled suddenly uncertain.

"I'm with child." the royal princess of Avonlea stated matter of factly to the vile dark one. 

He smirk. "congratulations my princess,  
an heir to the noble throne. and who's the lucky father? he asked in a condescending tone.

"You know who the father is,I didn't come here to play word games with you dark one! she glared.

"I see, you came for this did you." he said brandishing a glass vial filled with swirling green magic.

The princess tilted her staring at it. fascinated by pure magic. 

"What is that? She asked Intrigued.

"The cure for what ails you my darling princess, he said simply.it's what you came to bargain for. is it not?

She stared into his eyes horrified.  
"No, how dare you even suggest something so vile to me! ramuplestiltskin you know full well that I didn't come here for that.stop with theses ridiculous games and for once spake to me with honesty.no more word games.no tricks." the royal highness demanded.

He tittered mocking her.

"are you really such a coward,that you can't even speak with honest with me dark one." she challenged. her blue eyes boring into his dark eyes completely fearless.

"I'm not a coward dearie, I warn you.  
Tread carefully" he hissed. 

"Then prove it." she challenged. somehow gaining the upper hand.

He stood stupefied as she advanced toward him.he stared at the brave beauty stupidly twirling his fingers in the air frozen in place.

Smiling warmly She gently took hold of his hands and placed them on her swollen belly.feeling the child move. his child, and the dark one smiled for the first time in centuries.

"It's a girl." he said grinning like a loon And she giggled.

"I had thought it was a boy, she shrugged her shoulders. next time." 

He looked up at her as if she had struck him.

He quickly tore his hands away from her grasp and tittered. Oh he had fully intended to have her again,but to hear it so sweetly spoken from her lips the powerful dark one was taken aback.

This was not going the way he'd planed. how? how, had she turned the tables around so easily. 

"Why did you come back? he whispered softly and she smiled up at him.

"Because, I had too.I wanted you to know that you were going to be a father." she said gently cupping his face in her hands.

He closed his eyes resting his face against the palm of her hand.when he suddenly took hold of wrist roughly gripping her wrist with every intention of hurting her. 

"Do you think me a fool dearie,he hissed baring his rotten blacken teeth to her. that I didn't already know! what's your game girl? 

"Girl, she angrily retorted.i'am no girl! i'am the princess of Avonlea and you dark one are the father of the child that i'am carrying.I came here in the hopes that we could have a civilized discussion about this.  
I thought that you were a... she faltered. struggling to free her wrist from his hold.

"A man, no my dear i'am a beast.the dark one." he hissed menacingly in her face.

“Your hurting me.” She stated matter of factly.as if she wasn’t speaking to the dark one!

“I know.” He hissed in her face.

Suddenly while he was gazing into those bewitching blue eyes the foolish girl had pressed her lips against his.taking him completely by surprise.he groaned as he again tasted her sweet favor.losing himself in her sweet mouth.she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he moaned,his hands subconsciously wrapping around her body.pulling her closer to him as she willingly embarrassed him.

She pulled away from him and like a fool he chased after her lips.wanting more.she giggled and again kissed him with such sweetness.such tenderness.it was as if she really wanted this.wanted him,

But she couldn't,she couldn't want him! she wanted something from him. just as before.  
this time he pulled away looking into those blue eyes with scrutinizing dark eyes. Trying to decipher her true intentions. 

"Enough! he pushed her away taking pleasure in the look of hurt on her pretty face.

"What do you want from me, princess of Avonlea.what did you come here for?

"You, I came back for you dark one."  
She oh so sweetly claimed.

and Oh how he wanted to believe her, but the darkness whispered.

“Your lying.” He rasp his voice broken with need.

She tilted her head looking up at him in her odd way and smiled. She reached for him again and he quickly took hold of her arms and pushed her down hard on the floor!

He meant to sneer at her, Ridicule her for being a fool! But when the dark one looked down at the princess of Avonlea The expression of her hurt on her face,

“Belle! The dark one fell down on his knees before her.

“I’m sorry did I...he faltered with his hands in the air.hesitant to touch her.

“No rumplestiltskin, you didn’t hurt us.  
You never could hurt me.” She said gently placing her hand on his cheek.

He kissed the palm of her hand and smirk. “Still so naïve Princess.”

She just smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

“Please Belle,Don’t leave me again.”  
The dark one pleaded.struggling against his dark side.

“I have too, but I’ll come back. I’ll always come back to you.my rumple.” the princess of Avonlea proclaimed with such sweetness.and tenderly kissed him.

It was true love kisse,

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to continue this but, it didn’t get much further then this.


End file.
